


Late Nights, Wandering Hearts

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, This was not thought out, anyway, enjoy hamilgay, enjoy this rushed gayness, enough tags, i promise it's there tho, kay - Freeform, ps lams comes later, sorry im just salty about that, that came to me and was suddenly struck with inspiration, the marliza is very clear here, this is just a bunch of gay shit, unlike others that have tagged it and don't ever mention it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: It's at night when Eliza's thoughts turn to the beautiful Maria Reynolds. It's at night when her heart wants the opposite thing her father decrees.It's at night when Maria wishes to escape her hell. It's at night her heart longs for safety in Eliza's arms.How, and if, will they ever get together?





	1. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has some late night thoughts. Maria faces abuse. We start the journey of entering their ~complicated~ lives.

Eliza lay in bed, her thoughts drifting to Maria like always. Her beautiful chocolate skin, her magestic hair, those /perfect/ eyes. Maria was perfect. At least to Eliza she was. Eliza had known her for 3, almost 4 years and she was absolutely in love with her. Starting from a crush in freshman year and progressing to her full blown heads over heels love she felt for her now in senior year, she really had it bad. She couldn't help it, it just...happened. Her sisters knew, and approved of it so there were no,secrets there. Her father however did not. She knew he wanted her to get a boyfriend like Angelica. Key word being boy. Someone like Alexander. But she felt nothing but friendship towards him so that couldn't work out. She knew her father would blow a fuse, maybe even lay a hand on her were she to tell him she had no interest in anyone but Maria, a girl. But still, her mind was made up. No, the only person she would be dating right now was Maria. She didn't know how she felt towards her, she could be completely repulsed by Eliza and her feelings. But she could, just maybe, love her back. To Eliza, that'd be a dream come true. There was just one other problem; Maria and Eliza had never spoken before. Maybe they had said hi once but that was the extent of it. So Eliza was stuck looking at her at school, thinking about her at night, being just about involved with her from a distance. If only there was a way she could talk to her...if only.

 

Maria lay on the cold, hard, wooden floor. Her father loomed over her. James Reynolds. He was drunk, you could practically taste the alcohol coming from him. She was bloody, bruised and beaten already from his kicks and punches he'd dealt her before. Her hair ruined, bruises all over, blood in her mouth and she felt sick. He really knew how to damage her. He thought it fair to punish her for her mother's death; something that was not her fault. But he was not a good nor sane man. With an evil glint in his eyes, he unbuckled his trousers and pulled his boxers off. His large member sprang free from the constraints and Maria watched in horror. He ripped her skirt off as she cried. He grabbed her panties to pull them down but she kept a hold on them. He growled and punched her hand, making her yelp and pull it away. Only for a second. But that second gave him long enough to pull them off. As she cried and tried to push him off, he slapped her again making her cry harder. Eventually succumbing, she let him do as he wish. He sheathed his whole length inside her the first time, making her howl in pain. That was it. Her virginity. was. gone. She screamed and cried in pain, disgust, distress and anger as he began to slam in and out her, grunting as he done so. Her hands fell to her sides as she stared at the ceiling, tears still spilling down her cheeks and pain rippling through her body. He eventually plunged himself into her deeper than before one last time leading to more tears and screams from the poor girl. He released himself inside her, rocking his hips and grunting as he filled her. He pulled out and she curled into a ball, crying heavily. He kicked her one last time and pulled his clothes on, walking off as she lay there helplessly. He would beat her a lot but he had never done this before. She guessed now was the time he'd finally had enough alcohol to send him over the edge. She didn't have the energy to put her clothes on. She didn't have the energy for anything right now. She just lay there wishing to get out of here. If only there was a way for her to escape him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter whoo! Hope you enjoyed it and hope I didn't do too bad! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, tell me any feedback or questions you have! :)


	2. Something Not Quite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has a bad feeling and Maria gets a little teary eyed. We meet the hamilgang and see protective Eliza. Enjoy ^_^

As Eliza walked into school the next day and watched Maria at her locker, she could tell something wasn't quite right. There was something...different about her today. She wasn't quite sure about it but there was a niggling feeling in her stomach, almost making her feel sick. She decided she would finally make an attempt at interaction with her. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. As she walked up to her, Maria quickly ran off in the direction of her next class. Eliza sighed. She wasn't quite sure why she had ran off and she wanted to know but decided finding her would take too long if she didn't want to be late to class so she would find her later. She would make sure Maria was alright. She had to. She gathered her stuff up and went to her next class, sitting at a desk and watching the teacher, waiting for te class to end. She wanted to leave here and go speak to Maria, not...this. 

Maria hadn't even noticed Eliza approaching her. She just wanted to get through the day without any interruptions. She stuffed everything she needed in her bag and ran off to her next class. Slam. She winced as she hit her arm on the particular spot there was a bruise and fell on the floor after bumping into someone. She looked up, her arm still aching, to see a freckled guy with a bun sort of style in his hair. He smiled and offered her a hand to help her up. She just looked at it before pulling herself off the floor, not touching his hand. He seemed like a relatively nice guy, she had seen him with Eliza and Alex and their group of friends but still, she didn't know him. "John. Laurens" He spoke kindly, smiling at her. She gave him a sheepish smile before looking down and mumbling her name. "Pretty name. Where ya heading Maria?" He asked happily. How was he this happy Maria thought. She ignored his question, mumbled a sorry and rushed away to her next class without further injury. She went into the room and collapsed on a chair, dropping her stuff beside her. She watched the teacher, sighing.

After a /long/ morning, it was finally time for lunch. Eliza picked up her stuff off the floor, sighing in relief as she left her latest class. She decided to go to cafeteria and sit with her friends while she looked around a bit for Maria so she could finally talk to her. She sat down beside Lafayette, a French guy with his hair in a bun, a grin on his face and a long ass name, and Alex, her work-obsessed, easily annoyed, best friend since forever. He had a beard he was rather proud of and his hair in a ponytail, although Eliza always mocked him for that. "Hey Betsey" Alex said smiling and kissed her cheek. She giggled and returned to gesture "Hey Lex". "Bonjour Mademoiselle" Laf greeted. "Hey laffy" she spoke "Props on the hair today dude". "Merci". They all began to eat and talk, smiling, grinning and laughing. Eliza was enjoying herself but out of the corner of her eye she saw an a figure running down the hall. Was that Maria...crying? Eliza knew something wasn't right now. She didn't know what it was but she would find out soon enough. She excused herself, whispering something to Alex who nodded and rushed off after the girl. 

Maria ran down the hallway crying. Her right knee were bloody and scraped after she had fallen over. That wasn't the problem really though. No, people had been touching her and trying to get her to the nurse. She hated it. She hated the feeling of being touched and trapped. It reminded her of what it was like with...him. The thought of him made her feel sick and she cried harder, breathing heavily as the tears poured down her face and she ran into the the bathroom, collapsing against the wall. She touched her knee tenderly, wincing as she felt the sharp feeling caused by her finger coming into contact with her knee. She brought it up so she could see it. Blood coated her finger and she quickly wiped it off on her clothes. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in them, soaking the material covering them. She didn't notice Eliza walk in and slowly sit beside her. Eliza placed a hand softly on her back and she whimpered, looking up at her. She held her hands up and kept them there so Maria could feel completely comfortable. Maria, tired and weak, rested her head on Eliza's lap and cried softly. Eliza didn't touch her but let her rest there, for which Maria was thankful for. They stayed there for a while. And it was then Eliza realised, truly realised, that she would do literally anything for Maria. Anything to just keep her safe and protect her. She would die if she let something happen to her precious Maria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! Tell me any feedback you have or ask any questions you have! :)


	3. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is protective over Maria. Maria is starting the long journey of being able to trust again. The hamilgang is cute to Maria and there's some nice sisterly bonding as well ^_^

After a while, Maria looked up at Eliza, finally having stopped crying. She didn't think she could stomach going home right now. "Can I..Can I stay at yours for a little?" She asked quietly. Eliza nodded, kissing her head softly. She sits up, lifting her head off Eliza's lap and rests against the bathroom wall. "Thank you." "No worries" She hums, looking at the girl beside her. Damn she desperately wanted to kiss her but she refrained from her actions, deciding now was not the best time. Maria looked at Eliza, also wanting to kiss her but she didn't for fear Eliza would push her away, or worse take away the help she so desperately needed. They stayed in their comfortable silence for a few moments before Eliza spoke up. "Would you like to go now?" She asks in her soft, caring tone. Maria nods slowly and turns to her side to stand up. She pushes herself up with her arms and winces a little, revealing a bruise. Eliza gasped and got up herself, stabilising the girl. "Maria..where'd you get that bruise?" "No-nowhere" She stuttered. Eliza knew she was lying but that wasn't her main focus right now. So she left it, she'd talk to her about it later. She grabbed some wipes from her bag and wiped Maria's face gently, making it fresher and void of signs of crying. She pulled out some mascara "Even though it won't have much effect in a beautiful girl like yourself" Eliza remarked to which Maria blushed. Eliza began to carefully apply the mascara, making sure Maria was alright. She smiled and went to move a piece of Maria's hair behind her ear before pulling her hands away before she touched her. "I know you don't like that sorry". She gave her a small smile and Maria took Eliza's hand, walking out the bathroom with her.

As Eliza guided Maria to her lunch table, Maria squinted her eyes to see the faces of the people sitting around the table. She recognised a few people; Alex, Laurens the nice boy she'd met earlier and Eliza's sisters, Peggy and Angelica. They were a few others she didn't recognise either; a man with fluffy hair who sat next to a short seemingly quiet dude, a guy with hair in a style similar to Alex's and a beard similar to Alex's, a scruffy looking guy resting on the aforementioned guys shoulder, a petite girl with black hair sitting close to a guy who seemed very posh and another two girls, one with blonde hair the other with a brunette/blackish colour who seemed to be engaging in a...play fight? Maria wasn't quite sure what to cal it. As they approached the table, Maria hid behind Eliza, holding onto her hand and peeking out from behind her like a small child. They all smiled at Maria warmly and she gave a tiny smile back, feeling very uncomfortable as well at the same time. As Maria studied the group, occasionally hiding behind Eliza before returning to looking at them, Eliza looked to Angelica "I'm going to take her home alright? Don't be surprised when you get home" She jokes. Angelica nods "Alright sis". As they turn around to leave, Maria raised her free hand to give a tiny wave to them, her other hand still holding onto Eliza's hand tightly before walking out the cafeteria and to Eliza's car. Eliza opened Maria's door for her and helped her in before getting in herself. She gave a small smile to Maria before she began to drive to the Schuyler house after they had both gotten safely in the car. "Would you like some music Maria?". "Sure" She answers quietly. Eliza reached over to the car stereo and switched it on, her latest CD playing. The first song was from Pentatonix. "This okay?" She asks absentmindedly as she drove and Maria gave her a nod, a small smile on her face. She enjoyed this group a lot and she closed her eyes as she relaxed back into the seat, enjoying the music and getting at peace, for now at least.

After a while, Eliza pulled up to the house and turned to Maria to tell her they were they were but she saw she was asleep. She decided against shaking her awake, deciding it'd be better to just let her wake up when she did. She watched her sleep and smiled, she was happy that Maria wasn't worried or upset or stressed for once. Instead she was relaxed and asleep. She smiled gently at her, listening to the soft sounds escaping Maria's mouth. Without warning, Maria woke up, her eyes opening and staring into Eliza's eyes. Maria realised that Eliza had been watching her sleep and Eliza realised she had been caught watching her, which left her a blushing mess. "You look beautiful when you sleep" She remarked without much thought, blushing deeper when her words caught up with her brains, leaving a blushing Maria too. They kept staring into each other's eyes, which seemed to be a strangely occurring thing for them now, until Maria coughed and looked away while Eliza sat up straight. "Shall we go inside?" She asks and Maria nods, opening her door and getting out. Eliza got out the car to join her and walked up to the door, fumbling for her keys in her purse. Maria was about to offer assistance when Eliza triumphantly pulled the keys out her purse and showed them to Maria, grinning. Maria giggled a little and Eliza pushed the door open, the girls walking inside. Eliza looked at her and asked her If she wanted a drink, the grin still evident on her face and a blush still faintly present in her cheeks. "Uh..have any milk?" She asked in a shy, polite kind of tone and Eliza nodded, looking away for a second before speaking again. "Chocolate milk sound good?" Eliza asked and Maria just about kept the grin on her face from appearing as she gladly accepted. She had always loved chocolate milk, it was definitely her favourite drink. She walked into the front room where Eliza told her she could wait as she walked into the kitchen to pour some glasses of chocolate milk for Maria and her. She got two glasses out and the chocolate milk out from the fridge, placing the glasses down and filling the glasses with the delicious, chocolatey liquid. Afterwards, she returned the bottle to the fridge and picked up the glasses, laughing as she walked into the front room. Adventure Time was on the TV and Maria held her hands up "It was all i could find!" She claimed. Eliza nodded and spoke in her playful voice "Mhmmm I'm sure". Maria pouted and Eliza sat next to her, laughing. She passed her a glass, sipping her own as she watched the TV. "Thanks..for all this" Maria spoke as she sipped her milk, relishing the fresh taste. "Oh it's no trouble" Eliza smiled sweetly at her. Maria gave her a smile back and the two girls sat side by side, drinking their milk and watching the TV. Eliza kind of wanted to cuddle her but restrained herself to make sure Maria felt completely comfortable. She would never be the reason to cause her pain, she would make sure of that Eliza thought as her eyes followed the colourful characters on screen.

By the time Angelica and Peggy had returned home, it was late and Maria had fallen asleep on Eliza's lap. Eliza was absentmindedly playing with Maria's hair, the soft strands threading through her fingers easily. She guessed the day had taken it's toll on Maria since she had already fallen asleep twice and she was very tired with a need to sleep. They walked into the living room and smiled at the sight of Eliza and Maria, Eliza clearly distracted. She only looked up when Angelica spoke to say she'd clean up the glasses and picked them up, walking into the kitchen while Eliza thanked her and Peggy sat next to her. Peggy squealed happily, looking at her sister and grinning. "You two are so cute!" She squealed, clearly happy with the current sight. Eliza blushed and rushed to defend the current situations he was in "We're just friends Pegs, that's it!" Peggy laughed and shook her head "Don't lie, I know you like her Liza!" Eliza looked at Peggy in a serious way even though they both knew Eliza was not going to be that serious "Just because I like her, doesn't mean we're more than friends. And besides I don't even know if she likes me Pegs". Before Peggy can protest, Angelica walked in and sat on Eliza's other side being careful of Maria. "Stop pestering our sister, dear Margarita" She says in her responsible, older sister voice. "Buttttt they're so cute" She whines. "I know but you can't pester Liza about it" She responds. "Guys I'm right here" Eliza speaks up, a joking tone in her voice. "We know" Her sisters respond, chuckling a little. "How was school anyway?" Eliza questions, still playing with Maria's hair. Angelica shrugs "Not bad, nothing interesting really". Peggy yawns and Angelica speaks again "We should probably get to bed though". Peggy wanted to protest but she knew she should get to bed, even if she didn't fall asleep just yet. The two girls gave their sister a quick hug before standing up. "Don't stay up too late sis" Angelica remarks and Eliza nods "I won't". They give her a smile and wish her goodnight before leaving the room and going upstairs to their beds. Eliza smiles down at their sleeping girl and closes her eyes, leaving her hands still gently tangled in Maria's soft curls. She yawned a tiny bit before falling asleep and the two girls rested on the sofa, at peace with the world. Maria was safe. At least for now, she was safe. And Eliza intended to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that's chapter 3! Thanks for all your comment and kudos, it's always appreciated! Keep leaving comments and kudos and let me know any feedback you have! :)


	4. Trusting

As the morning light shone in through the room onto the two girls, Maria softly groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing them a little to clear away the remnants of sleep. She looked around, her surroundings unfamiliar and she was very confused until she looked up. She saw Eliza was sleeping; her head tilted to the side, her hair falling over her face, her arms gently resting around Maria. She was a little uncomfortable and went to slide out her grasp when Eliza woke up. She yawned and looked at Maria, giggling a little "Now who's watching who sleep?". Maria blushed "Sorry, it just kind of happened". Eliza smiled softly at her "It's okay, it's kind of cute actually". Maria smiled a little at that but she still wanted to move, she just wasn't sure how to without being awkward. Luckily for her, Eliza looked at her arms wrapped around Maria and looked at her "Sorry, sorry, sleey. I just...we fell asleep and sorry. I'll move them" She quickly removed her arms from around Maria and sat up, apologising to her again. Maria loved how caring Eliza was and how considerate, it was so...nice. She had never really had this before and she loved it, she didn't actually hate life for once. To show her appreciation, without fully thinking this through, she kissed Eliza's cheek and Eliza's face lit up bright red. Before either girl could say anything more, Peggy appeared in the doorway. She instantly saw Eliza's face and smirked at her to which Eliza shot her a look that said something along the lines of 'Shush nothing happened, do not make this a thing'. Peggy just grinned at her and Angelica appeared behind her, a hand tangled in her hair. She looked at Peggy "Are you annoying our dearest sister Peggy?" She asks. Peggy holds her hands, shaking her head a little "Noooo I'm not, definitely not". Angelica laughs, using her sisters given name as she spoke "Somehow I find that hard to believe Margarita". "Ew that name" She fake gagged "Anyway you two coming in for breakfast? That's what we came in to ask you or at least I did anyway" She looks at them, waiting for an answer. They both nodded and Eliza spoke, stretching a little "We'll be in soon". Peggy mouthed to Eliza 'Don't eat before us', chuckling as she walked out, leaving a crimson red Eliza and a slightly oblivious Maria.

"Shall we go? I'm really rather hungry" Eliza asks and Maria nods, getting off the sofa. Eliza stood up as well and walked into the kitchen, Maria following suit. She was surprised to see her father sitting at the table and walked up to him, hugging him tightly. "Daddy!" She exclaimed happily, having not spent much time with him recently. He chuckles and hugs her back "Hey Liza". He let go of her after a minute and smiled at Maria who was standing by the entrance to the room. "Who's your friend?" "Oh this is Maria, one of my friends Dad." He stuck his hand out to Maria and she stepped forward a little, shaking his hand slowly. He smiled at her "Nice to meet you Maria". She nodded a little "Likewise" and sat down at the table. Eliza sat next to her, Maria grabbing her hand gently under the table to which she whispered back it's okay. Instantly she felt more relieved and they all began to eat and make pleasant conversation, Maria answering a few questions but trying to stay as quiet as she could. After they had all finished, the sisters wished their father goodbye and Maria gave him a tiny wave before walking out the house and driving to school. Eliza drove, Angelica sitting in the back with Maria and Peggy sitting in the front seat next to Eliza. After a while, she pulled up and they all got out the car, wishing goodbye to each other until lunch. This morning, Eliza and Maria had a class together however Angelica and Peggy had their classes this morning on their own. Maria sat in the back and Eliza sat next to her, both paying attention to the board and their work. Neither payed much attention to each or tried to talk however having Eliza there made Maria feel safer, it made her feel better. She wasn't fully trusting of Eliza but she was getting there, it would just take a little time. And it made her feel even better to know that Eliza wouldn't rush her or leave her because she was taking too much time.

The morning was finally over and everyone left their classes, Eliza taking Maria to her lunch table. It would be the better first lunchtime she wasn't upset, the first lunchtime she had people to sit with. As they approached, she could see everyone already there apart from the guy with the poofy hair and the shorter guy he'd been with last time. "Guys, you all know Maria, she's going to be sitting with us. No one touch her though" Eliza warns, smiling warmly at Maria before sitting down at the table. Maria also sat down and smiled sheepishly at the group, getting startled at the seemingly sounding French guy abruptly speaking. "Oh, mon Amie! Je suis desolé, we are yet to introduce us ourselves. I assume you know Angelica and Peggy already non?" He smiles at her with the same animated smile that was usually on his face. Maria nodded and he began to speak again. He goes around the table, making interesting introductions "Theo, one of the sweetest girls ever. Burr, how you say...killjoy. Dolly and Sally, tres bien fashion sense mais they are tres cute." He points to the guy next to him "Hercy, cutest guy ever" before carrying on gesturing around the table "Laurens, very kind hearted much like our dear mademoiselle Eliza" to which Eliza blushed "And Alex, mon petit lion, he's going to work himself to death sometime". He then points at himself "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But you can call me Laf". Maria nods a little to show her understanding and several members of the group say hey to Maria. She relaxes and the table eases into gentle conversation, only to be interrupted a few minutes later. Maria grabs Eliza's hand tightly, hearing Jefferson and Madison approach, their loud and brash conversation growing louder as they come nearer. Eliza giggles and squeezes her hand gently, rubbing it her hand with her thumb gently. "Want to not be goddamn annoying, rude and loud? I know you're teenage boys but no need to make me want to backhand you" Angelica says sweetly but also in her not to be fucked with voice. They mumble a sorry and sit down, Angelica smiling at her handiwork. Jefferson, aka big hair guy, looks up and sees Maria "Who's the newcomer?" He asks inquisitively, looking at Maria. Maria tried to give him a tiny smile but she felt very trapped right now so she just looked down and held onto Eliza's hand. Lafayette introduced her, giving her a warm smile. She nodded at him a little to show his thanks and he grinned at her. Maria could tell she was going to be good friends with the kind Frenchman and she could also tell she was beginning to trust everyone here a little, she knew she was trusting Eliza more and more, the more time they spent together. Life was getting better, a little at a time.

 


	5. Life isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lunchtime. Countless lives in turmoil. Who ever said life was easy?

Several days passsed and they fell into an easy, comfortable routine. Maria was still cautious but with Eliza, she could trust her. Eliza was now allowed to touch her and hug her but no one else was granted the same courtesies. Maria might smile at them or even touch them herself for a second or two but no one could actually touch her beside Eliza. She did however, trust Angelica and Peggy a lot more than she originally did and had also grown considerably close to the Frenchman, Lafayette. She was currently living in the Schuyler mansion with the three sisters and as they had found the girl having nightmares wasn't uncommon. That had been easily, and unsurprisingly, solved by Maria sharing a bed with Eliza. The girl with chocolate curls found a great deal of comfort in the raven haired girl and would cuddle with the comforting girl each night, falling asleep with ease. Her nights also became uninterrupted and they could all tell she was sleeping a lot better. 

Maria awoke one morning like usual and opened her eyes to see the fair middle Schuyler sister sleeping. She smiled and snuggled into her a little more, content with her current situation. It was a school day but she wasn't getting up till Eliza got up, she never did. She stayed cuddled into Eliza for a while until the taller girl stretched and slowly sat up, starting the process of getting up and getting ready for school. Maria lay there for a minute, watching Eliza finish stretching and climb out of bed yawning. "Getting up Mari?" She jokes and Maria looked at the girl before nodding and yawning. Maria got out of bed and the two girls got read for school, going downstairs to the kitchen to join the eldest and youngest schuyler sisters. Philip wasn't there today, he never really had breakfast with them that was just a coincidence he'd been there the same day Maria had first came to breakfast. The four girls ate breakfast and talked like usual before leaving the house, getting into one of the cars and driving to school. They walked inside the high school and bid each other goodbye before going to their respective classes

Maria sat in class, trying to concentrate on the board and what the teacher was saying. She felt rather sick and her stomach was very uneasy which made concentrating on class was extremely difficult. She wasn't sure what the cause of it was or how to stop the unpleasant feelings but she knew she was feeling very unpleasant indeed. Eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, Maria's classes for the morning were over and she met up with the sisters she had come to know. The sick feeling had calmed down a great deal, to Maria's relief and she was feeling a lot better. She smiled as she approached the three girls who warmly greeted her in response and they casually talked as the walked to their lunch table to meet up with their other friends. Their friends weren't there yet and they all sat down, Maria sitting down with Eliza next to her and Angelica and Peggy at different parts of the table. They were in their unofficial seats and soon Lafayette and Hercules came, Lafayette taking his usual seat on the other side of Maria and Hercules sitting next to Lafayette. Their other friends soon came to the table and they began their usual chatter. What they talked about varied but there were also several topics they may revert to any time. Right now they were discussing, or more like lecturing Alex, on how writing a 15 page essay for a TEN page essay assignment was very good of him however doing it all the time was not what Washington wanted to read. Or as Jefferson so eloquently put it 'Smart ass, stop being a stuck up little bitch because you're annoying our teacher'. Maria enjoyed listening to their conversations and while she never contributed, it was becoming a routine. Out of nowhere, the sick feeling returned to her, hitting her. Hard. She couldn't do anything and instantly bolted out her seat, running to the bathroom, mentally half praying, half swearing to get to the girls bathroom in time...

Eliza was very surprised and looked at the empty spot beside her. Excusing herself to go check on Maria, she carefully gor out her seat and walked in the direction she had seen Maria go in. Judging by her haste, she made a guess she was in the bathroom and gently pushed the door open. The sight of Maria keeled over, puking her guts out confronted her and she debated what to do. While she thought of something better, she knelt down and held her hair back, rubbing her back gently. Maria carried on vomiting for a minute or two before she moved away the toilet bowl and Eliza passed her some toilet paper. She wiped her mouth and binned it before the two left the stall. Eliza went to stand up but Maria leaned her back against the bathroom wall and tugged on Eliza. She smiled at the girl and sat next to her, holding her close and wrapping an arm around her. Maria rested her head on the raven haired girls shoulder and whispered something in her ear, before snuggling back into her. Eliza wore a confused look on her face before she turned her gaze to the bathroom door, hearing a sound.

Angelica, growing slightly worried for her sister and Maria stood up and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in, seeing the sight of a drained Maria resting on Eliza and a confused Eliza holding Maria close, looking at her sister in the doorway. "Eliza?" Angie spoke softly and Eliza looked at her, still slightly confused. "Angie..she hasn't had her period" Angelica bore the same expression as her sister for a second before gasping "Eliza...could she be?.." And it finally clicked in Eliza's mind, her eyes staring in her sisters eyes, the confused expression replaced with one of disgust, her eyes rich with pleading and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maria! Hope you enjoyed chapter five guys! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks <3 Always here to answer questions, just let me know :)


End file.
